


Luclex moments

by Vinyllityx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinyllityx/pseuds/Vinyllityx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots about Lucy's and Alex's daily life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually based at some time before Alex and Lucy become a thing.

"Wait a sec. Aren't you supposed to be trained first before you can actually go out in the field?" Alex asks Lucy amidst the gunfire. Alex knew from experience that the craziest thoughts came to people in a shootout. This was certainly one of them.

"I was a boxing champion in my college Danvers. I think I can handle myself" Lucy quips.

"That's bullshit Lane" Alex can't think of anything more to say.

There is this huge alien coming their way. The creature is a member of a gang that Kara is now chasing. The DEO was left to deal with this one. Alex and Lucy were hiding behind some crates with Lucy shooting while Alex was reloading. Lucy's gun emptied with a click. She was left staring at it, eyes huge from surprise. Alex drags her down before one of the alien's rays blasted her. Their faces being a little too close both a mess of ruffled hair, bruises blooming and scratches itching.

"That's what happens when you're not trained Lane" Alex is almost shouting at Lucy. 

"Just give me a gun Danvers" Lucy is patting her trying to get a gun from Alex herself. Alex is now shooting blind now trying to keep the alien distracted, snapping Lucy's hands away.

"Go take some cover. I can handle this" Alex shouts between shots.

"No way in hell Alex" Lucy shouts back making sure the other woman heard her.

"Okay then, cover me" Alex is about to dash at the alien. Lucy grabs her and draws her back into cover.

"You are going to get yourself killed" The alien is approaching them as they spoke. Alex watches back and forth between him and Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Lucy's hands are too tight at her collar. Alex knows escaping from that hold won't be easy. The alien chooses the right time to shoot another ray right between them. Lucy pushes her away and Alex lands at her elbows and at her back while the alien marches towards an unarmed Lucy. Alex empties her semi-automatic guns at the creature's chest. They don't seem to faze him. He is about to crunch Lucy's throat under his foot. Alex storms right into him. He picks her up by the throat, his hand squeezing. 

"A feisty this one. Good. I like my food kicking" Alex hears the alien say through her universal translator.

Alex's hands fall to her waist opening and closing again in hopes of finding something to fight with. She sees by her peripheral vision Lucy trying to punch the alien away. In the same motion a familiar texture is filling Alex's palm. Something that Lucy put there while the alien wasn't watching.

"Well I hope you like your food spicy too" Alex says shoving down the alien's throat the grenade. He tries to spit it back out but Alex is holding his jaw closed. They are locked there for a while seeing who can outlive the other. Lucy brings an axe from somewhere cutting the hand around Alex's throat loose. Alex might faint a moment later. Her mind catalogues the sound of the grenade right after.

Alex wakes up on a far too soft hospital bed in the DEO. She tries to get up but Vasquez pushes her right back. 

"What happened?" Alex says her voice sounding strange. After a few coughs she feels her throat a little bit less sore.

"Everyone's okay. Kara and you brought everyone to justice" Vasquez informs her. 

"Major Lane was worried about you. She insisted on the bed" Vasquez adds and Alex worries too. What if her reckless behaviour cost her co-directorship of the DEO? Sure Lucy would help Kara but what if another co-director came up with different opinions?  

 "She asked me to tell her when you woke up" Vasquez states.

"Then go" Alex croaks.

"The truth is I already did" Vasquez raises her cellphone showing Alex the text.

 "What the hell Danvers?" Lucy stormed in the room shouting filled with cold rage.

"Well, she just wanted to be the first one to go one on one with a cannibalistic alien. You see she has already fought a Kryptonian, a Hellgrammite and a Martian" Vasquez comes at her defence.

"That" Alex points at Vasquez showing her agreement.

"That was so stupid of you Danvers " Lucy says furious at them, being the only adult in the room.

"You are going to stay here until you heal. Then you are on desk duty and training newbies for a month" Lucy says beaten.

"But.." Alex starts.

"A month" Lucy states. "Are we clear?"

"Yes madam" Alex says. She watches Lucy leaving her shoulders slumped. Those last few days have taken a toll on her.

"You know Alex I don't have any training either" Vasquez points out.

"What?"

"Hank hired me as an IT specialist and then promoted me to agent. He didn't thought I would go out on the field" Vasquez admits.

"I'll train you" Alex says and drifts off to sleep before hearing Vasquez's answer. She must be on the good painkillers. Tomorrow rolls by finding Alex in her bed. She is fine physically. The nurses don't let her out though unless she is on a wheeling chair. She insists on leaving so she wheels to the training room to put some fear into the new guys. She finds Vasquez there stretching.

"Where is everyone else?" Alex asks.

"It is too early they haven't arrived yet" Vasquez replies.

They just sit there for a while watching each other and waiting for anybody to show up. Finally, Lucy shows up.

"Vasquez what are you doing here?" Lucy asks walking in the sparring room.

"I am going to train her along with the newbies" Alex answers.

"But she has served two tours in the Marines..." Lucy reminds Alex. Alex takes a moment to register the information.

"OMG. You almost had me believing..." Alex was shouting and wheeling after Vasquez who hastily made her way to the control panel.

"Unbelievable. Where are the rest of the trainees anyway?" Alex says to herself.

"They are here"

"Um you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Alex questions Lucy. They are the only ones in the room.

"You were the one who said I need training. So, come on then train me" Lucy says unbuttoning her jacket to reveal a tank top.

"Oh" Alex says a gasp of surprise slipping out of her. Her brain needs a minute to reboot after the sight of Lucy's toned arms.

"Okay" Alex said. Besides, what could go wrong?


	2. What could go wrong?

"How did you know I was lying?" Alex asks Lucy. They both had a long day at the DEO. People normally assumed that they would change their shifts so that one could be there at all times. They had tried that for the first week, it didn't end good. Lucy would reprimand Alex for her recklessness and Alex would disagree on Lucy previous commands and her general lack of action. It took them some time to figure out that the co directorship would be best for the agency. Nobody could really complain with the paperwork done in half the time.

They both had a rough night locking away another alien escapee. Kara had gone home and they were left with a huge stash of papers. Honestly Alex was speaking to Lucy just to distract herself from work. She knew she had tricked the computer at that interrogation but Lucy had seen right through her lie anyway.

"I lived all of my childhood in a military house with Lois as a sister and a father who thought that no innocent person should ever feel the need to lie. And I think you are forgetting that I was a lawyer" Lucy says looking right into Alex's eyes. Lucy breaks eye contact first to make another steaming cup of coffee.

"That's bad"

"Yeah. But I must admit I was expecting better from someone who lived their whole lives besides a lie detector"  Lucy leaves the steaming cup in front of Alex and goes to leave the office.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Oh. I've already finished Director" Lucy smirks pointing at her empty pile of paperwork and heads out of the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always on tumblr if you want to find me.  
> vinyllityx.tumblr.com


	3. The Shark Tank

 Alex was sparring Kara again, she couldn't hold her off for too long. When Lucy came in Alex was glad for the little break the Director's presence provided.

"Danvers" Lucy greeted her eyes fixed on her tablet.

"Lane" Alex said between breaths. Lucy liked way too much how Alex said her name like that. 

"I was reviewing Kara's physical records and I found out that there were no stamina exercises" Lucy looks at Alex looking for an explanation. Her eyes didn't in any way stay too long at Alex's exposed shiny from sweat skin.

"When Kara is not under Kryptonite's effect her stamina reaches the same as Superman's and technically every other Kryptonian's" Alex explains. 

"And what happens when Kara is under Kryptonite's effect?" Lucy questions.

"Then she uses the moves I taught her" Alex doesn't feel particularly good with Lucy's implying that her sparring and teaching skills aren't so good.

"Anyway, I say we shark tank her"

"Oh my god. I love sharks" Kara admits big eyed. Lucy lets a small laugh at that.

"It's a stamina exercise Kara. You won't be meeting any sharks yet" Lucy assures her. J'onn enters the room and hops on the sparring mat.

"Who is starting first?"

"I think it should be you J'onn. Okay so Kara, J'onn will spar you for a minute and then we will all take turns sparring you"

"Okay. Whoever loses first get to buy my lunch" Kara announces. Alex is still trying to catch her breath from her previous training.

"You need to work on your stamina Director" Lucy peers over Alex's exposed covered in sweat a moment too long.

"Why, are you offering?" Alex is way too tires to make a coherent thought right now.

"Not sure you can handle me Danvers." 

"Your turn Alex" J'onn says when the timer rings. Alex is still dazed trying to make sense of this little conversation. Her mind registers Kara's punch coming towards her but it is a secondary problem on her mind. Alex loses and Kara starts planning.

"Okay so first go for Chinese food then for chocolate pecan pie and I was actually hoping we could check out a new ice cream store...".

"Are you _trying_ to bankrupt me?" Alex says at Kara. Lucy leaves the room sure that the sisters will sort it out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is the same as my username if you are interested.


	4. On the mat again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this fic update coming so late. I was on vacation without a stable internet connection.

Probably a week after the shark tank incident both directors manage to catch a break from aliens in the training room. They have been circling each other like pray for hours. Lucy takes advantage of the opening in Alex's defence striking another punch. Alex falls down and Lucy is grateful for the little break.

"Distracted, aren't we Danvers?" Lucy teases her. Okay maybe Lucy's skin looks even better with a think coat of sweat on but Alex would never admit it.

"All you got is mouth Lane. Everyone could see that uppercut coming from a mile upfront." Alex accepts Lucy's extended hand to stand up.

"If you wanted a better look of my fists Danvers all you had to do was ask" Lucy goes for another uppercut. Alex goes for a take down. They continue. Lucy throws a lot of kicks. Alex is more focused on taking her down. They both end up pretty bruised and winded because of each others hits .

"Someone has been catching on their cardio. Late night training?" Lucy questions after they leave the mat.

"Unlike you Lane, I tried getting a life outside the DEO." Alex shoots back.

"I understand" Lucy's response comes quick. Alex feels her stomach sink. She doesn't want to leave things between them like that.

"Sadly It didn't work" Alex says bumping her shoulder into Lucy's.

"I wonder why" Lucy starts teasing again.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe I haven't found the right one yet. Maybe I have and they are too afraid to ask a girl out for dinner" Alex feigns ignorance.

"Maybe" Lucy gulps.

"Maybe" Alex repeats. She stands there waiting. Lucy seems lost in thought. Afraid she made a fool of herself Alex chooses to flee the crime scene.

"See you tomorrow" Alex pats Lucy's shoulder and makes a run for her car to get away from this facility.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a prompt at vinyllityx.tumblr.com


	5. Just skip to dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These one shots are like espresso coffee sized so in order to make up for that I plan on updating daily, if I can reach an internet connection.  
> PS: For the people who say that Lucy Lane will probably not be in the next season I have only one answer. I'm sorry but I can't bring myself to care. I will still ship this pairing since both characters are alive and well. Which is not something you can say about a lot of canon f/f ships now can you?
> 
> Also you can pry Vasquez away from my cold dead hands. Thank you for your time.

"So about dinner..." Lucy starts the next day at work. Alex has to give her credit for actually not bringing this up until their shift is over.

"Dinner, what dinner? Can I join you guys? Can we order pizza and sleepover at my place?" Kara pops out of nowhere, talking and looking excitedly at them.

"Well that certainly wasn't the kind of sleepover I imagined" Alex murmurs to herself. Lucy and Kara both look at her, speechless.

"What? I girl can dream..." Alex says and Lucy snaps out of her trance.

"Kara, Vasquez you are now the new co-directors in charge. Me and Agent Danvers will be unavailable for the recent future" Alex has to admit that Lucy is hot when she goes on Major Lane mode, or when she wears her uniform or after dealing with another white old privileged politician or when she simply fixes a hair that has escaped her perfect bun.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Vasquez shouts over her shoulder eyes peering over computer panels with blinding speed. She wants to check everything is okay since both directors will be absent.

"I'm going to get this girl out for dinner" Lucy grabs Alex's hand leading them outside into the scorching earth. They make their way through the sand to the parking garage. It isn't until they have reached Lucy's motorcycle that Alex regains her ability to talk. 

"Is dessert on the menu?" She questions eyes half hopeful half anxious.

"We will see..." Lucy smirks and urges her on the bike. Accepting the helmet the woman offers her Alex rides the bike hands entwining at Lucy's waist. She is testing the waters and Lucy gives her a look over her shoulder for a second too long. 

"Better hold on tight director. This is going to be a wild ride" Lucy says revving up the bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking prompts and personal questions at vinyllityx.tumblr.com


	6. The uniform

"Vasquez, do you feel like this is too tight?" Alex is trying to stretch her uniform in a way so it becomes more comfortable. She just really can't appreciate anything not cotton as a fabric. Plus this cat suit makes going to toilet difficult. Whoever came up with this uniform and high heels needs to be arrested by the fashion police and detained for life.

"You could always switch it up with a t-shirt and cargo pants Director" Vasquez says quickly searching the database for the last order of uniforms.

"Or we could simply order new ones not made of spandex, and if we are changing the colour I would prefer them blue" Vasquez produces an actual catalogue for her to view the options she has. As it seems she also got a little bit too excited for window shopping too.

"Vasquez..." Alex says trying to make the other woman to focus on their mission. She is one of their best after all, able to notice tiny details in the monitors making this whole alien catching business in half of its usual time.

"What's all this topic about spandex?" Lucy questions joining them.

"The Director means to change our uniforms, Director" It's funny how Vasquez calls both of them Director. It means they have to be to figure out who is the one she is talking about most of the time.

"There is no way I'm letting you spend a penny of our already too short funding. We can barely afford the espresso machine" Lucy just crushes both of their dreams at once.

"Getting out of topic I think. Back to this creepy alien" Vasquez calling their attention back to one of the monitors.

 

"Why does the suit bother you so much Danvers?" Lucy asks when she sees Alex fiddle again with the clothing back at their office.

 "It's not my fault they are not from any breathable material" Alex says annoyed at this glorified plastic wrapper that covers her body. If the damned thing doesn't get comfortable in five seconds she is going to cut it out with her ankle knife.

"Yeah well that not breathable material has a lot of pros too" Lucy says gazing at her struggling.

"Name one" _It makes your ass look good_. Lucy doesn't dare to voice that thought.

"It makes you look good" Lucy admits over her espresso. She really likes that coffee Alex notices.

"Which is pretty much the reason why those were ordered by men. How is looking good going to help me in the field? Or are there some kind of aliens you haven't told us about?" Alex says exasperated. Lucy rises up from her office coming her way trying to help Alex fix her uniform. Her mind blanks when she catches sight of the zipper.

"Okay I'll give you another one" Lucy says leaning on Alex's ear from behind while toying with the zipper on Alex's uniform. Alex actually blushes at the words. Lucy doesn't move the zipper just rolls it around her fingers. It's enough though for Alex to turn around. She turns around to look at Lucy with darker eyes and bite her lip.

"They allow easy access" Lucy says pulling the zipper towards her making Alex come closer to her.

"So you're agreeing with me right? They are impractical we should change them!" Alex thinks she made a pretty decent argument hoping the lawyer side of Lucy will say yes to her reasoning. She is forgetting at the same time all the build up tension between them.

"Unless you want these abs going viral in alien internet" She goes with the big guns now unzipping her uniform enough so that Lucy could see them and be better convinced.

"Yeah we should just keep them for the bedroom" Lucy suggests looking at her computer screen because she doesn't want Alex to have the last word in this. Also she knows that from now on she will get distracted more if Alex wears the uniform at work. It's not that she wasn't distracted before but now she couldn't afford Alex using it against her.


	7. Coming out of the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleep deprived when I'm posting this so If you find any mistakes please comment and I will fix them.

 Lucy had just gotten out of bed when she heard a knock. Pouring her cup of coffee she saw Kara out of the window watching her. She might have sent said cup of coffee flying when she realised Kara was looking at her out of the window of Alex's living room. _Shit._ Kara catches the cup of coffee managing to not even spill its contents on the floor and hands it back to Lucy with a smile.

"Kara is here" Lucy shouts to the bedroom's general direction. She needs Alex's help on this one not wanting to face either an alien or an unwelcoming family member at this hour.

"What are you doing here? Is Alex okay?" Kara starts moving towards the bedroom.

"Don't worry Alex is fine. More than fine actually..." Lucy stops Kara's way not letting her take another step. She faintly remembers in which state they have left the bedroom in since last night. Kara's super vision is an enough for a problem right now.

"Did you spend the night here?" Kara asks while Alex shows up still sleepy.

"That is correct" Lucy wasn't the lying type and she didn't know what Alex had told Kara. She didn't want to out anyone to their family too which was why she hadn't told Kara what she was doing here in the first place.

"Lucy was here to see if the new apartment was security approved" Alex said with a straight face while taking a sip from Lucy's mug.

"And?" Kara looked at her curious.

"And what?" Lucy is confused memories of last night filling her head not paying attention at Kara's words.

"Is the apartment safe?" Kara questions.

"There were a few things that needed a good look but I'm sure Alex will take my advice..." Lucy starts and Alex raises an eyebrow at her curious to see where this is going.

...that table for example it needs better footing. It isn't stable enough" Lucy points at the mahogany dining table in the middle of Alex's apartment. She knows that an AK-47 is carefully taped on its downside coupled with a few grenades in case someone wants to heat things up.

"I've been trying to convince Alex to get a new one all night long" Lucy adds and Alex chokes on her coffee. Kara has to give her a good pat on the back to be able to breathe again.


	8. Kara wants a puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Yeah. I know. I didn't update daily this past few days. I'm sorry.

Foreign projectile approaching earth. Imminent landing.

"Supergirl go."

"What do you think it is?" Alex asks Vasquez.

"Probably another pod from Krypton according to the shape" Vasquez answers not taking her eyes from the monitors.

"Houston we got a problem. The pod is headed for the city" Kara breaks their silence.

"Kara just drop it on my roof and the DEO can come pick it up tomorrow" Alex says because she is looking for another chance to piss off her homophobic landlord. She smiles at the prospect of him being investigated for a whole day from the DEO in order to make sure that his not a russian spy or something.

"Okay. Now let's who is inside here..." Kara was talking to herself again.

"Hey people look what I found" Kara send a snapchat to them.

"Oh god no" Alex is saying checking her phone.

"Oh my god its a dog. A dog. How awesome" Kara can be heard over the comms.

"A kryptonian dog Kara." Alex reminds her.

"I don't care, I'm keeping him" Kara declares.

"Um Kara don't you think this alien should pass from the DEO to get his papers checked and everything? Because I'm afraid we have to keep him here Kara" Lucy admits.

"Uhm Lucy don't you think that the Kryptonian citizen should have the Kryptonian dog?" Kara asks.

"No because you are always away either in superhero or work duty. Plus I can bury you in paperwork prohibiting you from seeing him ever again. This alien creature needs to be under the constant supervision of the DEO in order to be determined whether or not it is an actual threat." Lucy takes a deep breath after saying that.

"But Lucy keeping this dog in a cell is inhumane" Alex doesn't think that her sister should have the dog but she doesn't see any other way.

"I have a lot of room in my apartment" Lucy suggests.

"Oh no. No. No. God no" Alex says leaving them both Vasquez and Lucy just standing there.

"I'm not raising another Kryptonian people!" Alex shouts into an empty hallway. It takes her five minutes to actually come back and look Lucy right in the eye.

"Techinically you have a point. But there is no way that thing gets into our apartment. I've raised a Kryptonian human I don't even want to deal with a Kryptonian dog" Alex warns Lucy. Lucy raises an eyebrow at that. Vasquez sighs. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Next day at work Vasquez side eyes Alex.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Vasquez asks. They both look at Lucy who is now at the lab feeding the dog and showing it stuff.

"Yeah. Krypto" Alex says eyeing her coffee. She knows she will need a lot of coffee to keep up with everything.

"That's is a cool name" Vasquez tries really hard not to laugh about how ridiculous the whole situation is.

"He will mostly be hanging around here" Alex says. Vasquez nods in agreement.

"That's okay, we can take care of him. Have you thought about your revenge plans?" Vasquez adds.

"Oh Lucy is not getting away with this that easily don't worry" Alex smiles at that.

"Whatever it is you are planning just keep it away from me" Vasquez declares. She really doesn't have the time to deal with drama. She has a job to do.

"I won't make any promises" Alex murmurs leaving.

 


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you two chapters today because Greece won her first gold medal in Rio at last.

"Danvers. Danvers" Lucy whispers at her ear.

"Whaaat?" Alex says without opening her eyes.

"Wake up" Lucy insists.

"Whyyyy?" Alex is really not cooperative at the morning.

"We are late for work" Lucy reminds her.

"Argh" Alex puts a pillow over her head to make sure she won't hear anything else so early.

"Come on we will take the bike" Lucy prompts.

"You take the bike I'm not freezing my ass off for work" Alex responds.

"How about a bet?" Lucy asks. Nothing but silence comes from Alex and for a while Lucy thinks the woman went back to sleep.

"Keep going" Alex says yawning.

"We go to work separately and whoever gets there last buys dinner"

"And dessert" Alex adds.

"And dessert" Lucy agrees "Do we have a deal?"

"Uh-huh" Alex nods in her sleep.

"Okay then" Lucy drops a Alex a kiss on the cheek. Usually she wouldn't kiss Alex on the cheek like a twelve year old but there is no way she is getting distracted and losing this bet. She gets up and is on her way to work in record time. She has no problem paying on dinner but this whole bet thing got her more excited than it should have.

"Vasquez have you seen Danvers today?" Lucy asks a smug grin on her face. She is sure as hell she won this.

"Yes Director. She had just parked when she said to inform you that she won" Vasquez delivers emotionless.

"Parked what?" Lucy inquires. She had taken the bike and Alex didn't own a car.

"That" Vasquez says raising her hand towards Alex.

"Sup?" Alex comes out of the spaceship with coffee in hand and her black glasses on. She might have put her leather jacket on for more cool effect. Might.

"I guess I owe you dinner" Lucy says when she recovers from the shock.  

"I was actually looking forward to dessert" Alex teases her. It is really nice to see Lucy frustrated for once.

"Me too" Lucy says her ears reddening. Alex knows that getting back to Lucy for bringing a dog to the apartment was one thing. Using Krypto's pod to come to work was another.

"You know there was no problem with the pod, right madam? We could come and pick it up ourselves" Vasquez says to Alex.

"Well I thought I should save us some money" Alex says smirking at her coffee.

"Good choice" Vasquez pats Alex's shoulder. Vasquez doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. She never had such badasses for bosses before.


	10. That name

"Alexandra. Alexandra..." Lucy was whispering to herself absent-mindedly. They were both in bed and Alex was drifting off to sleep when she heard the other woman. Alex stroked lightly Lucy's hand. She wanted Lucy to know that she had her attention even if she was too tired to talk.  

"But why don't you like it as a name?" Lucy said looking her right in the eye.

"I am more of a fast and furious gal type. Alexandra sounds like I'm about to drop an sick byzantine beat"  Lucy tries really hard not to laugh in her account. But she really can't stop herself. In an attempt to make Lucy sleep Alex snuggles closer to her. It doesn't work. Lucy keeps poking her her cheek not satisfied at the answer.

"Plus did you know how hard it was to get a boyfriend in that name?" Alex declares beaten.

"I'm sure that wasn't the only reason Alex..." Lucy says. Alex feels a new weight on her waist. She finds Lucy straddling her. It's not a bad sight.

"You are right but that name didn't help my case either" 

"Don't worry. Alexandra is a name I would gladly repeat. All. Night. Long"

Lucy says putting Alex's hands on her waist. Her own fingers are tracing Alex's jaw and lips. Alex seems to be now more awake than before, eyes watching Lucy's movements. Lucy starts kissing her pulling strands of Alex's hair out of the way. Alex squeezes Lucy closer. Lucy makes such a noise that Alex raises both of them breaking their kissing. Lucy's green eyes darken when Alex moves on Lucy's neck. She peppers it with kisses before full on biting that juncture between shoulder and neck.

"Uh uh uh" Lucy protests tapping Alex's shoulder to stop "No biting"

"I can't help it if you are hot" Alex counters stopping immediately to look at Lucy.

"I know I'm hot Alex, but as I said no biting" Lucy drops herself on the bed and proceeds to drag Alex on her,

"Yesterday you've marked me up worse than a..." Alex starts but Lucy proceeds to rip off Alex's sleeping tank top. Alex's train of thought stops mesmerised by Lucy's action.  

"That was my first time I saw you in lingerie Alex. I couldn't restrain myself" Lucy says trying to look clueless about the effect she has on Alex.

"Screw that. Can you do this again?" Alex asks pointing at her ruined tank top.


	11. To date or not to date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone confused I moved the previous chapter at the start of this fanfiction. So if you haven't checked it out you can go read it.   
> Minor Cat/Kara.

"Wait you haven't even went to a date yet?" Kara asked curious.

"That was not the way I would put it" Alex defended herself. Kara makes a gesture at her to keep talking her own mouth busy with food.

"Well we are always busy with work so we kind of always skip to the good stuff..." Alex says thinking about how ridiculous her words sound out loud.

" If you don't take her out to a date tonight I will" Kara stops her thoughts.

"You promise to call if anything happens?" Alex is already picking up her stuff more than ready to get this conversation ended.

"Sure. Call if you want any advice" 

"Ew. Stop. Let us not forget who is the big sister here" Alex points at herself while walking out of Kara's apartment.

She calls Lucy when she is out of Kara's super hearing range.

"Major Lane speaking" Lucy answers.

It must have been a long day for Lucy if she can't remember whether the device she is holding is a military or a personal phone.

"It's Alex. You up for dinner?"

"Sure as long as it isn't pizza" They might have over done it with pizza this week Alex admits.

"I was actually thinking of stealing a pod and having a steak in outer space"

"Star gazing? Seriously? You didn't strike me that cheesy " Lucy teases her.

"There go my dreams about kissing you on the moon" Alex quips back.

"God you are a science nerd Alex, but I was thinking of somewhere else"

"You have my full attention"

"As I always do. Anyway, Cat called off a fully paid dinner tonight because Carter is sick. She told me in case I wanted to go instead" Lucy informed her.

"I see. It's almost like they had planned it" Alex murmurs to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asks. An electronic beep coming from her phone catches Alex's attention. Shit.

"I'll explain to you later my phone's battery is dying" Alex rushes.

"Okay I'll meet you at the apartment. Bye" Lucy is ready to end the call.

"I love you too" She hears Alex's voice a moment before she was about to close the conversation.

"Wait did you just...?" Lucy isn't shocked but this is was a surprise nonetheless. She knows that Alex's mind probably slipped. Still it was rare for Alex to share an emotion verbally.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lane" Alex says her straight face on. Shit. How could she fuck up this bad. Great. Now Lucy will think that she is clingy. She will bear with Alex for a while until she decides that Alex is too much of a burden. And there it goes another one of Alex's relationships.

"All right then" Lucy decides not to draw it any further. Alex is relieved.

"I hope you're not hungry just for dinner tonight though..." Lucy adds ending the call.


	12. #Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls go at pride people that's all.  
> PS: All of the people out there who have actually gone to pride parades please write and share your stories. I have only been in one pride ever so don't take seriously or anything.

Kara looks at Alex wide eyed "OMG. You are going at pride together?"

Alex thinks about how crazy it would have sounded a few months back that she would be going to pride with the woman who interrogated and sent her off to Cadmus.

"I can come too" Kara draws her back to reality showing up in Supergirl's uniform.

"Kara..." Alex warns.

"What? You can't deny that everyone needs a superhero to look up into"

"Look you are welcome there but I am not going to give you a tour or anything"

"Okay. Okay. I get it you and Lucy are going to be together"

"Good. Because this is important and I don't want to screw things up"

* * *

 

"On our one off day..." Lucy starts.

"I know" Alex admits.

"And we get... this!" Lucy points desperate at the whole thing going off in front of her. It seemed Alex wasn't the one that managed to screw things up.Nope. It was Supergirl flying with a rainbow cape that had drawn in every journalist available to cover the event and the sighting of the alien there. Who knows if whatever spray paints Kara had decided to use would come out of the cape. Lucy joins their hands interrupting Alex's train of thoughts. They start walking together with the crowd. Both of them scanning the crowd making sure there aren't any threats.

"So in how many festivals have you been?" Alex asks. She is still alert but less than before since everything had gone perfect.

"One. You?" Lucy responds.

"A few but never as a..." Alex points between them struggling to find the words. She doesn't want to make things weird and creep Lucy out.

"As a.." Lucy teases her for not finishing her sentence by hip checking Alex.

"I have never been with someone as a couple. It has always been me alone or with Kara. Who did you bring?"

"I went with Lois at one for a journalist project back in Metropolis. I remember everyone was so happy and accepting" Lucy recalls. Alex squeezes her hand for a bit to reassure her. Lucy smiles back at Alex for the gesture.

"Lucy?" A loud yell interrupts them. Alex finds the source of the voice.

Lucy stands there frozen speaking at Alex "Oh god. Don't tell me it is who I think it is"

"I'm not" Alex quips. Lucy turns putting her best smile on to be greeted with the sight of her sister waving at her. Lois comes towards them after ditching a camera man and her microphone. The journalist identity still hanging from her neck she comes at their direction.

"It's been a long time Lucy"

"How are you doing Lois?"

"Fine. I just came to cover Supergirl. It is the first time in history where an alien actually had a political agenda on our planet I think."

"I didn't have time to call you things have been so crazy these days.." Lois adds.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um I am here, not we are here.."

"On national security grounds madam" Alex says her tough face on. She shows Lois the FBI badge.

"I bet you have the whole place surrounded..." Lois starts.

"I am afraid that is classified"

"Wow. I'm sure I have heard more dangerous things when dad is drunk Miss Classified. Plus my sister is the co-director of you little agency. Lucy say something. You are her boss after all" Lois prompts her little sister.

"The truth is I do boss her around a lot." Lucy admits. "But I think she likes that. Don't you?" Lucy asks with a smile joining their hands once more.

Alex rests her arm on Lucy's shoulder pretending to think about it. "Ofcourse I do"

"So you two are a thing?" Lois questions her hands going at her camera from habit.

"No Lois we are not a thing. We are a couple. There is a difference" Lucy says making Alex smile again.

"Nevermind. Can either of you get me an exclusive with the big girl?"

"Maybe your boyfriend can" Lucy snaps.

"Or maybe _your_ girlfriend can. You are her sister right?" How the fuck did Lois know that? Alex goes to speak. Lucy covers her mouth with her free hand.

"Don't answer that. She is just picking around for a story"

"Come on Lucy you are no fun!"

"How could you tell?"

"We have been playing cards every holiday all our lives. I would either learn or lose my money"

"Thank you" Lucy's phone beeps. Its her mother.

"Hi mum" Lucy greets. But Mrs.Lane or Carmen didn't greet her back.

"What do you mean you are upset? Why are you upset?" Alex hears Lucy tell her mother.

"Lois actually send you a picture from pride" Lucy facepalms herself.

"I was in the background with a girl" Lucy makes eye contact with Alex repeating her mother's words. She is calm enough to prevent Alex from buying air tickets from her phone.

"Okay fine I'll tell her" Lucy says beaten.

"You could have said we were here for Supergirl you know" Alex reminds her before Lucy has a chance to speak.

"I could but I didn't want to." Lucy confesses.

"By the way, do you have any plans tomorrow evening?" Lucy adds.

"No. Why?"

"My mum invited you over for dinner"

"No kidding"

 "Yeah she is a little upset she didn't get to know you for a while"

"Tell her I'm sorry" Alex says and Lucy nods.

Alex thinks it over a bit.

"Do you think Lois will be there?"

 


	13. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the paperwork problem once and for all.

"That's it. I can't" Lucy says. She is a mess. Her hair are in a disarray, her clothes are wrinkled and her hands are twitching from too much coffee as she storms out of the office, sending a pile of papers flying. 

"Vasquez" Lucy snaps the agent's attention.

"Madam" She greets her after taking a look at Lucy's state.

"Answer me why we can't have an electronic system instead of paperwork?"

"Because as the high ups have said when I made the same suggestion some years back it would take funding that we don't have"

Lucy nods in understanding. She will find that money even if that is the last thing she does.

* * *

 

"Dad could you give us some of your department's funding?" Lucy says around a mouthful of steak. Damn. She missed her mother's cooking.

"There is no way that is happening Lucy"

"Weren't you the one telling me this work exhausts me too much?"

"Yes, that's why I suggested you handed some of that work to your employees" General Lane side eyes Alex.

"Well my employees have an equal amount of work too. But perhaps if you did the programme I would have time to call my old parents" Lucy purposely doesn't look at her mother. Carmen nods in agreement at her daughter's statement.

"You know Sam she does has a point. And maybe next time we will learn about our daughter's relationships sooner" Carmen shoots back looking at Alex who stuffs her face with food. She had been in a few awkward dinners herself but never like this.

"Fine. If your mum says so I better do as you say" General Lane agrees. That seems to calm things down a bit and have everyone enjoy their food for a while.

"On another note, you girls must be serious. Adopting a dog together. Meeting each other's parents" Carmen chips. Alex chokes on her food. 

"Mum" Lucy protests.

"What? I'm just asking where is the wrong with that?"

"Don't worry madam the dog is actually the DEO's, we just take him to the vet" Alex saves the situation. Lucy squeezes Alex's hand under the table. Carmen doesn't respond to that just smiles at Alex. Lucy can already tell she approves. Her mum always was supportive of any relationship of Lucy. She did enjoy though getting under the skin of her partner.

"What was your last name again Agent?" General Lane asked looking at his food.

"Danvers, sir"

"Oh there is no need to call him sir dear" Carmen observes "Even though it is early to start calling him father" Carmen says and everyone else widens their eyes in surprise.

"I don't mind madam" Alex assures her.

"Now Danvers do you have any family?"

"A sister and a mother named Kara and Eliza, sir" Alex didn't want to mention Jeremiah. For all she knew General Lane could knew more about him than she did. Lucy looks at her strange. She must sense that the awkwardness has seeped out of Alex to be replaced with cold anger.

"Wait wasn't Kara the one that told you about James?" Carmen asks Lucy. Lucy takes a sip from her drink before answering thinking about how she would handle this. Too much digging into Kara's past could reveal her identity and General Lane has never been particular fond of Kryptonians.

"That is correct. Him and Kara work together" Lucy confesses. Nobody is speaking for a while. Lucy just looks at her drink. Her dad is chewing the same bite of meat for five minutes. Her mother toys with her food. At least Alex stands up making everyone snap out of their thoughts.

"I think I should be going" Alex says putting on her leather jacket. Lucy rises as well.

"Yeah it's getting late"

"Would you like some dessert for the way?" Carmen asks politely.

"There is no need madam" Alex says while Lucy is kissing her mother goodbye.

"I'll call you soon" Lucy says before she leaves them.

"Do you think they know?" Alex asks Lucy when they are far enough.

"They are not that dumb Alex. If they don't figure it out today they will tomorrow" Lucy takes her hand until they reach the motorcycle. With it they are back at the apartment in no time. Plus Alex has an excuse for holding on close to Lucy for some time. Back at her house Alex falls right on the couch. Lucy takes off her motorbike jacket and joins her.

"Netflix and chill?" Alex asks opening her eyes for a brief moment to look at Lucy. She hums her agreement.

"Who is going to bring the computer?" Alex questions. She really needs to buy a TV.

"It's your laptop Alex" Lucy reminds her.

"But you are paying for its Netflix" Alex responds.

"That's irrelevant" Lucy quips. It's not her fault Alex doesn't appreciate good cinematography enough to pay for an account. They are silent for a while their eyes closing from the exhaustion.

Alex speaks again jumping awake "Are you going or do you want me to get it for you?"

"Nah. I'm going. Just give me a sec" Lucy says half asleep. She lets her head fall on Alex's shoulder.

"Sure. Why not?" Alex agrees leaning her head back on the couch.

* * *

 

"What the..." Lucy starts. She feels weird like she is floating. The thick fog that covered her while she was sleeping draws back for a minute. Alex carries her to the bedroom. She remembers how they had fallen asleep on the couch.

"How chivalrous of you..." Lucy smiles at the thought.

"Let's not talk about it ever again or I'm dropping you"

"You wouldn't" Lucy says wrapping her arms over Alex's neck.

"Don't test me" Alex jokes. They both smile at that. Reaching the bedroom Alex lands Lucy on the floor leaving her to walk the rest of the way.

"That was great Agent but what about my clothes? You can't possibly expect a girl to sleep like that" Lucy teases.

"Take them off yourself. Director Lane" Alex says back with an equal tone. Lucy pretends to be shocked.

"Is this your way of asking for a strip tease Danvers?"

"No..." Alex starts. She turns around to find Lucy swaying to a non existing rhythm. Alex's words are forgotten at the sight of Lucy's hands running up and down her body.

"What was that?" Lucy asked stopping her movements.

"Nothing important. Keep going" Alex prompts and Lucy smiles knowingly.


	14. Star Wars

"Happy Star Wars day" Alex says in Lucy's ear when she wakes up.

"Oh no" Lucy exclaims.

"What?"

"I'm dating a nerd"

"Huh. Yes. You are trapped by the way" Alex jokes momentarily holding on to Lucy tight and then letting go. She is up and dressed in seconds.

"You never get out of bed that easily when I'm asking"

"Relax. I was just going to warm up my technique for today's lightsaber duel with Kara"

Lucy stares at her for a moment "I haven't seen a lightsaber in the entire house" she points out to Alex.

"Wait here" Alex says and disappears. She comes back with a long velvet box that she gently leaves on the bed.

"It better not be a sex toy in there" Lucy warns her.

"Oh please. It's something much more fun" Alex opens the box to reveal the lightsaber replica "And much more expensive" She adds.

"Really? How much?" Lucy is curious because this seems to be really good quality replica. It has the proper sound effects when Alex swings and the handle is made from quality metal she can tell.

"Kara paid for the whole thing but I got mine in a deal you know" Alex says proud of herself. Lucy raises an eyebrow at that.

"What?" Alex says at Lucy's look "It was only ten grand"

"Ten thousand U.S. dollars?" Lucy repeats. There go all her dreams of buying one for herself.

"Yeap" Alex nods.

"Damn. I am dating a real nerd" Lucy thinks about how Alex's doesn't even own a television. But she understands how this replica makes her happier. Alex doesn't have time to watch trash tv.

* * *

Once Lucy and Alex are at their jobs they see everyone running around in a frenzy. The general alarm is ringing through the room lighting the space with red.

"I'm going for ammunitions" Alex says and Lucy nods heading towards the computers.

"What's happening Vasquez?"

"A Fort Rozz mechanic escapee sent a signal into outer space ,madam .Now five spaceships are landing right outside our door" Vasquez informs Lucy who watched the four smaller aircrafts and the bigger one in their radars. That big monstrocity was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Everyone stop! Grab a machine gun. Get outside. Take cover" Alex orders while everyone stops to look at her "And wait for your godamn orders"

"Did you call Kara?" Alex asks Vasquez.

"Yeah she is on the way"

"Did you call the military?" Lucy questions.

"General Lane says they will be here in half an hour"

"Who are these people?" Lucy wonders looking at the outside scene on the computer screen.

"I didn't even had my coffee yet" Alex complains. They grab their guns and storm out of the facility. The strange spaceships are about to land. They are into position.

"Throw every smoke bomb you've got at them" Alex orders.

"What if they're friendly?!" Lucy protests.

The four spaceships that have landed open to reveal an army of white uniforms. Red streaks of light come from the smoke cloud. One of them right at the place of Lucy's head before she ducked.

"Shoot to kill" Alex orders through the communications. A storm of bullets razes the smoke cloud. With the smoke easily dissolving from the dessert winds they are now on even ground.

"I'm here" Kara appears beside them.

"About time. We have a situation" Vasquez points at the shoot out.

"I got this" Kara leaves with a pop.

"Cease fire" Lucy shouts. She doesn't want anyone to die from a bullet bouncing off Kara. Supergirl is now punching everyone in a white uniform unconscious. She proceeds to fly straight through one of the aircrafts and uses her momentum to knock the other one upside down. A screeching noise comes from the rumble of the fifth ship. A red light cuts through the metal and soon a dark clad figure attacks Kara with a red lightsaber.

"People can that thing hurt me?" Kara says flying over the attacker. She tries to freeze the figure but the lightsaber cuts through the ice. The figure raises a hand at Kara's way. The lack of oxygen doesn't affect her so the alien throws her far away to the dessert.

"Take him down" Alex shouts. The attacker stops the bullets mid air with another raised hand. Kara comes flying back freezing the hand holding the lightsaber. Before the attacker blinks she has already landed on their body. Kara kicks the weapon out of the black gloved hand. Alex throws the grenade close enough to them. The attacker blows up and Kara is watching the stormtroopers retreating carrying the unconscious attacker away.

"The army is here" Vasquez shouts to them and Kara nods. Lucy sits on the ground dead tired right where a moment before the two aliens fought. Alex sits right besides her. Kara is talking to a secretly grateful but there is no way he is admitting it General Lane.

"I was worried about you" Alex states avoiding to look Kara in the eye.

"Hey there was nothing to worry about. I am the girl of steel" Kara points out with a smile.

"Lightsabers can cut through steel Kara"

"Nah that wasn't a real lightsaber. The duel is still up you know" Kara half heartedly jokes while leaving.

* * *

Back at their apartment Lucy drops at the couch while Alex changes into something more comfortable.

"So I was thinking of selling that old toy. It isn't the same when you have seen the real thing" Alex says between shedding her clothes

"Alex that lightsaber makes you happy. Shouldn't this experience inspire you to add more pieces to your collection?"

"Well I'm not going to miss it that much with you" Alex tells her back from the bedroom.

"Then I guess I should keep this all to myself" Lucy shoots back from the living room turning on the lightsaber.

She had found it on the scene and Vasquez has insisted she keeps it. It took three hours of debating about whether or not she should give it over to her father. Vasquez picking up her thoughts argued that there was no better person to guard it since Alex would whip it out at the first threat to Kara's life and the government would probably use the technology to develop weapons nobody could ever fight against.

Alex comes back from the bedroom at the familiar sound. Her eyes light up reflecting the red light of the weapon.

"I am still up for that duel if you want" Lucy quips with a smile. Thank god the lightsaber was red. She really couldn't stand blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now taking prompts at my blog.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me at vinyllityx.tumblr.com


End file.
